My Name
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Stephanie McMahon Levesque is pregnant and this is from the little baby's POV.


**My Name- George Canyon**

It's cold in here,

Feels like everything's upside down

And I can feel you talking

But I can barely make out the sound

I've been kicking around these parts

Feels like a year

I'm gonna change this world

If I ever get out of here

She wants to dress me in pink

Paints my bedroom blue

And I just laugh to myself

Cause only I know the truth

This love is my only emotion

Haven't learnt any fear, any pain

It's kinda funny with all this commotion

Guess they've got me to blame

They don't even know my name

They don't even know my name

Well I've never felt so ready

Think it's finally time,

Cause that big whole world is waiting

And it's mine, all mine

Just then everything got real quiet

It got real bright

And a Man, took my hand

Said, 'Don't worry,

Momma's gonna be all right'

Then he opened the gate

And I followed on in

Said, 'You can wait right here

Till it's your turn again'

And His love is one true emotion

Heaven knows no fear, no pain

I never got to set my wheels in motion

They love me just the same

And they didn't even know my name

Didn't even know my name

You loved me just the same

And you didn't even know my name

It's cold in here, but I like it.

I'm used to it.

I'm used to the same upside-down feeling. It was weird at first but now I like it. It makes me feel comfortable.

"I can't wait for my little baby to arrive." I heard you say. I could feel you talking and I've always loved it. Your voice is very soothing.

You said something else but I couldn't make that out. Who were you talking to? Was it my Daddy? I can't wait to meet him, or you Mommy.

I stretch out and kick into you, as always. I try to not do it much, it must be uncomfortable.

"Come on little one, you can kick me all you want." I heard you say. I kicked again and heard you laughing. Your laugh is beautiful Mommy. It always makes me happy.

It's been about a year I've spent in here. As I've grown, so has the space but it's getting cramped now.

I'm going to change that world if I ever get out of here. I promise you Mommy.

"So, you buy pink dresses but you paint the room blue?" I heard Daddy say. Daddy's voice! I barely ever hear it, only at a certain time, when everything else is quiet. It's wonderful to listen to.

I laugh to myself. Even if you want to find out Mommy, I won't let you. This is my little secret; you will just have to wait until you see me.

I love you and Daddy so much, with all my heart. That's all I know. I don't know anything else, just love. You're gonna be a great Mommy and Daddy.

"Ow, no I can only sleep on my side Paul." I heard you say. I slide as you move and I laugh again.

I guess all this commotion is because of me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

"What's our baby's name?" Daddy asked.

"You know we don't know that yet." You replied.

You don't even know my name, but I do. Goodnight Mommy and Daddy, I love you.

It's time, I know it is. I'm so ready to meet you and Daddy now. I'm really excited.

The whole world is waiting for me and I'm glad. This world is going to be mine, all mine. I can do what I want. More importantly, I get to see you and Daddy. I love you both so much.

Why is everything quiet? I can't hear anything anymore.

I'm confused. Mommy? Can you feel me kicking? It's really bright.

Where are you?

A warm hand took mine and I looked up to see a Man.

"Don't worry, Momma's gonna be all right." He said. I nodded and followed him.

He would keep me safe, I trust him.

Are you gonna be here Mommy? Am I going to meet you and Daddy?

Two huge gates were in front of us. The Man opened them and I followed him in. He turned around and smiled at me.

"You can wait right here, till it's your turn again." He said. Then he walked off into the bright light.

I'm not going to get to meet you or Daddy, Mommy.

I'm sorry.

A little girl walks up to me and smiles

"Who was that Man?" I say.

"That was God; he loves us all very much. There's only love up here, no fear or pain. Fear and pain like your Mommy and Daddy are probably going through. You wanna meet them?" She says. I nodded.

I'm finally meeting you and Daddy, Mommy.

"I never got to show the world what I could do." I say.

"You'll get another chance. Come on," She replies, holding her hand out. I take it and all of a sudden the scene changes.

You are absolutely beautiful Mommy. Just like I knew you would be.

Don't cry, please don't cry.

Daddy, don't cry either. I'm okay.

I still love you.

"I love you baby." You say. I creep towards you and place my tiny hand on your cheek.

Can you feel me? I'm okay Mommy.

I love you too.

"We didn't even get to name her." You say.

You found out, I was a little girl.

I bet you were still happy. Daddy got his little Princess. I look over at him and smiled. He was rubbing your back.

Trying to comfort you, make you feel better.

"We have to leave," The little girl says. I take her hand, making you and Daddy fade away.

I love you Mommy.

"They still love you all the same." I hear the quiet voice say.

I turn to face her.

Her little face reminds me of you Mommy.

She's pretty.

I love her, but I don't know why.

"What's your name?" I say.

"My name is Aurora. I am your little sister." She replies.

"Look after Mommy and Daddy." I say.

"I will, when it's my time. Let's go play." She says. I smile and follow her.

"What's your name?" She asks, turning around.

"My name is Chloe." I reply.

I'm sorry Mommy and Daddy.

I really do love you both.

You never even knew my name.


End file.
